Blood
by qunnyv19
Summary: Tiba-tiba saja, satu persatu dari mereka dibunuh oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenal. Dan anehnya, mereka dibunuh sesuai abjad ... Sebenarnya kenapa? /"Kita semua harus jaga diri. Kemungkinan itu pasti ada, kalau 'dia' akan membunuh kita satu persatu." "Jangan menakut-nakuti, Bertholdt," sahut Annie dengan nada yang dingin. "Kami semua bisa menjaga diri. Aku bisa menjaga diri."/ RnR?


Bulan sudah menunjukkan sinarnya. Bintang-bintang berkerlap-kerlip. Deru kendaraan yang berada di jalanan terdengar sampai di kediamannya. Gadis bersurai coklat itu pun masih memakan kentang-kentang(nya)—yang terletak di atas meja—ketika dia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menuju ke kamarnya.

"Hmm? _Okaasan_? Ya ya, aku akan tidur sebentar lagi," ujar gadis itu malas-malasan. Terdengar kunyahan kentang yang berada di dalam mulutnya. "Duh, ada apa sih _okaa_—"

Dengan sebal Sasha turun dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman dan membuka pintu kamarnya yang terbuat dari kayu jati itu. Tak lupa dia membawa sebuah kentang untuk dimakan—

"Oh! Hai A—"

Sosok di hadapannya tidak menjawab apa-apa dan membungkam mulut gadis itu. Dengan kasarnya dia membuang kentang yang berada di tangan Sasha dan menginjaknya.

"Ugh—hei! Jangan kentang-kentangku! Aku tidak tahu kau mau datang hari ini. Tidak usah khawatir denganku soal insiden yang terjadi di sekolah kita. Aku bisa menjaga diri A—"

Lampu kamar dimatikan oleh sosok tersebut. Sasha bungkam sekarang.

"H—hei?"

Sosok itu masih mendekati Sasha perlahan-lahan, dan Sasha semakin menjauh. Sasha menatap sosok itu dengan pandangan yang heran.

"Kau kenapa?"

Cahaya rembulan menyelinap dari jendela kamar Sasha. Terlihat siluet sosok yang mendatangi Sasha tiba-tiba sedang mengeluarkan sebuah—

—pisau.

"H—heii!" Sasha mundur. Dia tidak sadar kalau jika dia mundur selangkah lagi, langkahnya akan terantuk meja yang terdapat kentang-kentangnya.

"Sasha …"

"Y—ya?"

"Mati kau. Hari ini."

Terdapat suara seseorang jatuh, kentang-kentang yang jatuh berantakan, serta suara teriakan memilukan dari seorang gadis yang berumur lima belas tahun.

**.xOx.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BLOOD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**hingeki **n**o **K**yojin by **H**ajime **I**sayama  
**B**lood by _qunnyv19  
__**created: 13.08.2013  
published: 13.08.2013 **_

I gain no financial advantages by writing this.

**G**enre: **M**ystery  
**R**ated: **T**

**WARNING: NO MAIN CHARACTER. Typo(s), AU, Twoshot. TIDAK BERMAKSUD UNTUK BASHING SIAPA PUN.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.xOx.**

"Itu terjadi lagi?"

Anak-anak di kelas 9F sekarang berkumpul di pojok ruangan, mendengarkan cerita dari Connie Springer yang katanya mengetahui fakta dari ruang guru—atau _hasil nguping_—di ruang guru.

"Iya, aku serius!" seru Connie keras-keras—dan Jean langsung membekap mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Sasha … astaga. Kuharap itu bohong," ujar Christa sambil bergetar. Sudah terlihat bulir-bulir bening di kelopak matanya, tapi ditahan olehnya. Dia menatap Connie dengan tatapan sendu.

"Itu bohong kan …?"

"Aku serius, Christa! Kalau kau tidak percaya, ayo kita buat taruhan tentang apa yang akan diumumkan nanti oleh Mr. Irvine—wali kelas kita."

"A—aku …"

"Tidak mungkin," ujar Eren sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Sudah dua orang dari kelas kita yang menjadi korban dari kejadian itu. Pertama Ymir, lalu Thomas … dan sekarang Sasha?"

"Kejadian apa?"

Mereka semua yang lagi berkumpul—Eren, Mikasa, Connie, Christa, Jean, Mina, Armin, Bertholdt, Annie, dan Reiner—menoleh ke asal suara.

"Marco?"

"Oh ya, Mina, kau sudah ditulis di buku absen kan kalau lima hari yang lalu sampai kemarin aku tidak masuk karena sakit?"

"Uhm, sudah—"

"Ada kejadian apa? Sepertinya kalian sedang berbincang seru sekali," ujar Marco dan segera mengambil kursi, lalu menempatkan diri di antara Jean dan Connie. "Oh iya, mana Sasha? Bukannya hari ini dia ada jadwal piket?"

Semuanya langsung diam.

"Hei?"

"Marco." Marco merasa namanya dipanggil dan segera menoleh. "Dengarkan baik-baik. Kami mungkin tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, ini peristiwa mengerikan yang terjadi di kelas kita semenjak empat hari yang lalu—"

"Baik, Reiner. Tapi aku penasaran—"

Christa mulai sesenggukan dan Mina juga sudah menunduk. Mikasa masih memasang wajah datar, begitu juga Annie. Armin dan Bertholdt tidak bersuara. Jean dan Connie—yang biasa banyak bicara—memasang wajah gelisah, serta Reiner dan Eren mulai menceritakan semuanya kepada Marco.

"Sejak empat hari yang lalu, sudah ada tiga orang dari kelas kita yang terbunuh oleh orang yang tak diketahui—maksudku, belum ditangkap—"

"APA?!"

Jean bertugas untuk membekap mulut seseorang lagi.

"Maksudku—pembunuhan?! Kenapa kalian santai sekali membicarakan pembunuhan? H—hei, aku sedang serius—"

"Kami juga serius, Marco. Pihak guru dan karyawan sendiri meminta kami—siswa siswi kelas 9F—jangan menyebarluaskan hal itu kepada orang lain—"

"T—tapi—"

"Dengarkan dulu!" bentak Jean. Marco mendelik kepadanya. Suasana sunyi kembali.

"Seandainya saja ada orang yang mengetahui siapa yang membunuh itu—"

"Tu—tunggu! Siapa yang terbunuh? Dan kenapa kalian semua mengetahui kalau mereka terbunuh? Hei, tidak masuk bukan berarti mati, 'kan? Mungkin sakit atau mereka ada urusan—"

"Dari guru. Pihak keluarga mereka menelepon ke sekolah."

Suasana hening lagi di antara mereka. Hanya terdengar suara-suara dari kelompok lain, suara kipas angin, dan suara langkah-langkah kaki para murid.

"Awalnya Ymir …"

Suara tangisan Christa terdengar semakin keras. Mikasa menghela nafas dan akhirnya membantu menenangkan gadis itu bersama Mina—yang juga sudah sesenggukan. "Lalu Thomas, sekarang Sasha—" jelas Eren.

Marco _shock_ bukan main.

"Tidak mungkin—"

"Connie mendengarnya sendiri dari ruang guru," kata Jean dengan nada yang menyindir. Connie mendengus. "Oh, ayolah, kita sendiri tahu—"

"Mana gadis kentang itu? Dia pasti masuk 'kan, hari ini?!"

"Tidak akan, Marco …" Bertholdt bersuara. Dia menatap teman-temannya satu persatu. "Kita semua harus jaga diri. Kemungkinan itu pasti ada, kalau 'dia' akan membunuh kita satu persatu."

"Jangan menakut-nakuti, Bertholdt," sahut Annie dengan nada yang dingin. "Kami semua bisa menjaga diri. _Aku_ bisa menjaga diri."

"Annie! Kenapa sih kau—"

"Aku banyak urusan. Aku pergi." Annie bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu dan menjauhi kerumunan itu.

"Sepertinya dia tidak khawatir sama sekali dengan apa yang terjadi dengan teman-temannya," geram Jean. Dia lalu menatap Bertholdt untuk merespon perkataannya tadi, "memang. Kita harus membuat rencana agar kita—tidak. Agar semuanya tidak terjadi lagi pada kita."

"A—anno …"

Sembilan kepala menoleh ke asal suara. Armin—pemuda berambut pirang itu mulai angkat bicara. Semua langsung mendengarkan.

"E—etto … aku rasa, aku bisa menyelidiki petunjuk-petunjuk yang diberikan oleh si 'dia' itu—"

"BAGUS!" seru Jean bersemangat. Sekarang dia menjadi lebih banyak bicara. "Katakan! Apa itu petunjuknya?"

"Itu—"

Suara bel berbunyi memotong percakapan mereka semua. Mikasa segera mengguncang-guncang tubuh Armin. "Katakan, Armin. Supaya kita selamat."

"Tapi bel—"

Irvine Smith masuk dan mereka semua langsung duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Armin tidak jadi mengutarakan pendapatnya. Tapi ya sudahlah, masih ada waktu istirahat.

"Aku ada pengumuman," ujarnya dengan nada datar. Connie segera menoleh ke arah Jean dan memberikan tatapan _dengar-saja-apa-pengumumannya_.

"Teman kalian, Sasha Braus, sudah tiada. Mayatnya ditemukan pukul satu dini hari tadi, dengan bekas koyakan di seluruh tubuh—"

Christa menangis paling kencang. Tangisannya tidak berhenti dari tadi—dan Mina menyusulnya. Gadis-gadis yang lain—terutama yang akrab dengan Sasha—melongo tidak percaya, begitu juga siswa-siswi yang lain.

"Mr. Irvine—" Seseorang baru saja berbicara dan memotong perkataan wali kelas 9F itu. Irvine menaikkan kedua alisnya dan mengarahkan dagunya ke siswa yang baru saja mengangkat tangan.

"Apa?"

"Kapan kalian—para guru-guru dan karyawan—akan memberitahukan insiden ini kepada kelas-kelas lain?"

Irvine bungkam.

"Bukan urusanmu, Jeager," sahut Irvine dengan tatapan menusuk.

"TENTU SAJA ITU URUSANKU!" Eren bangkit dari duduknya dan memukul meja. Seluruh penghuni kelas langsung menoleh ke arahnya. "TEMAN-TEMANKU, SAHABAT-SAHABATKU, MEREKA SUDAH TIDAK ADA! DAN ITU DARI KELAS INI SEMUA! APAKAH KAU TIDAK CURIGA? DAN KAU TIDAK MAU MEMBERITAHUKAN INSIDEN INI KEPADA WARGA SEKOLAH? KENAPA? APA KAU TAKUT PARA SISWA AKAN PINDAH SEKOLAH?! HAH?!"

Suara Eren bergema di sepanjang tembok kelas. Eren menarik nafas sebentar. Mikasa yang duduk di sebelahnya menepuk pundaknya pelan dan memintanya untuk duduk.

"Diam, Jeager."

Eren baru saja mau teriak lagi tapi ditahan oleh Mikasa.

"Kami dari pihak sekolah belum tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, dan kejadian ini harus diselidiki dulu. Bukan tidak mungkin jika kejadian ini hanya terjadi sampai hari ini—dan jika kita mengumumkan hal ini kepada para siswa yang lain, mereka bisa saja ketakutan."

"Mungkin maksud Eren untuk menghimbau mereka agar menjaga diri, _sir_," kata Jean dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa dan jangan banyak bicara. Sekarang keluarkan buku biologi kalian, kita lanjutkan pelajaran—"

* * *

"Aku jadi benci dengannya," sungut Jean saat mereka kembali berkumpul bersama. "Tapi untuk kali ini, aku setuju denganmu, Eren." Jean menepuk pundak Eren keras sekali.

"IDIOT!" Eren mengelus-elus pundaknya dan kembali memukul pundak Jean.

"Di mana Christa dan Mina?" tanya Reiner, menoleh ke sana kemari untuk mencari dua remaja perempuan itu.

"Mereka akan ditenangkan oleh Miss Petra," jawab Bertholdt. "Nah, Armin. Sekarang sudah istirahat. Utarakan pendapatmu."

"Eh?" Armin langsung menoleh ke Bertholdt. "Ano—maaf, aku lupa—"

"Heh?"

"A—aku lupa mau ngomong apa, maaf." Yang lain hanya menghela nafas. Mereka tidak menyadari kalau Annie ikut kembali bersama mereka.

"Baiklah—uh, urusanmu sudah selesai, Annie?" sindir Jean. Annie mendelik kepadanya. Sepasang matanya bergerak-gerak liar.

"Mana Christa dan Mina?"

"Kau tidak mendengarkan perkataanku tadi?" tanya Bertholdt—dia merasa tersinggung. Annie menggeleng santai. "Ke mana?"

"Mereka dipanggil Miss Petra."

"Oh."

Suasana sunyi kembali. Anak-anak itu memikirkan lagi pendapat yang dikemukakan oleh Eren tadi. Mereka semua setuju dan mereka juga yakin kalau sekolah takut rugi—

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, kita harus meyakinkan mereka." Reiner berkata yakin. "Jika tidak, korban terus bertambah. Aku yakin 'dia' tidak main-main dengan rencananya. Masalahnya, kita sendiri tidak tahu apa rencananya."

"Aku rasa kalian terlalu banyak ingin tahu," tandas Annie. Yang lain langsung menoleh kepadanya. "Biarkan saja dia terus melakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan. Suatu saat, kita semua pasti mengetahuinya."

"Eugh, kau daritadi selalu berbeda pendapat dengan kita, Annie."

"Memang," sahut Annie. "Aku tidak setuju dengan rencana kalian untuk membujuk para guru dan karyawan lainnya. Bagaimana kalau pembunuhan itu berhenti sampai di sini, dan hal yang kita beritahukan kepada murid lain hanya mencemaskan mereka?"

"Terserah kau lah," kata Marco sebal.

"Mikasa, ada pendapat? Kau yang paling anti bicara dari tadi," ujar Jean. Mikasa mengangkat bahu dan menggeleng.

"Mungkin …"

Mikasa mulai berbicara. Wajahnya tetap datar. "Aku setuju dengan pendapat—"

Semuanya menarik nafas, kecuali Annie.

"—Annie."

"EH?!"

Perkataan Mikasa Ackerman menuai protes di antara mereka semua. Annie tersenyum kecil. Connie langsung teriak-teriak. Eren segera menyikut-nyikut lengan Mikasa tanda tidak percaya dengan apa yang dibicarakannya.

"Bagian mana yang kau setujui?! Tidak masuk akal! Kita harus menunda informasi ini sampai kita semua terbunuh, begitu?!"

"Bukan begitu, Connie. Kau tidak mengerti maksudnya."

"Ah, sudahlah." Reiner berdiri dan menyambar bahu Bertholdt. "Ayo kita ke kantin. Aku lapar. Diskusi ini membuatku tambah emosi dan tambah lapar."

Bertholdt mengangguk dan mengikuti jejak Reiner untuk ke kantin.

"Aku juga mau makan." Connie mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari tas ranselnya. Yang lain mengikuti jejaknya dan makan bersama-sama di meja itu. Ah, mungkin mereka memang harus mengikuti arus saja …

* * *

Pemuda berambut pirang pendek itu masih melatih otot-ototnya untuk bekerja di tengah malam. _Push up, sit-up, _serta teknik olahraga lainnya untuk dilakukan pada malam hari—di kamarnya. Dia memang tidak mengenal lelah.

"Lima puluh enam, lima puluh tujuh …"

Peluh sudah menetes-netes di sekitar pelipis dan wajahnya, tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia butuh stamina yang kuat karena besok akan ada pertandingan futsal antar-kelas.

"Tujuh puluh delapan, tujuh puluh sembilan …"

Pemuda itu berdiri dan merenggangkan ototnya setelah hitungan sudah mencapai angka seratus. Dia melirik jam dinding. Pukul sebelas malam.

Dan entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja dia teringat dengan peristiwa-peristiwa yang terjadi di kelasnya. Pembunuhan … semacam sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan olehnya. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba dan terlalu misterius. Dan tidak ada yang tahu, siapa pembunuhnya dan apa tujuannya.

Tadi Armin mau mengemukakan pendapat, dan tidak jadi karena …

Annie? Bisa jadi. Tadi Armin bilang mau mengemukakan pendapat saat Annie tidak ada, dan bilang lupa—atau pura-pura lupa—saat Annie sudah kembali bergabung dengan mereka.

Oh, entahlah. Semuanya terlalu membingungkan.

Reiner mengambil handuk yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamarnya dan mengelap seluruh keringat yang berada di tubuhnya. Dia mengganti pakaiannya, lalu duduk di pinggiran kasur.

Siapa korban selanjutnya?

_Tok, tok, tok._

Reiner mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia tinggal sendirian di apartemen ini, dan sekarang sudah malam. Larut malam. Lagipula, yang mengetahui alamat apartemennya hanya beberapa teman yang satu sekolah dengannya—

—apalagi, yang membuat Reiner heran, pintu yang diketuk adalah pintu kamarnya. Kamarnya.

Reiner bangun dan membuka pintu.

"Woah! Tumben sekali kau mengunjungiku, A—"

Sosok itu membungkam mulut Reiner dan masuk ke kamarnya. Ditendangnya pintu kamar tak bersalah itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau.

Reiner menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat melihat pisau itu.

"Kau bercanda, hahaha." Reiner tertawa canggung. "Kau mau mengerjaiku, ya? Tidak mungkin kan kau yang melakukan semua pembunuhan ini? Bukan, 'kan?"

Reiner kembali menatap sosok di hadapannya. Tidak terlalu tinggi, memiliki rambut pirang, dan—

—pemuda itu tidak bisa mendetail lebih lanjut karena perutnya sudah ditusuk oleh pisau itu. Pisau yang sudah merenggut banyak nyawa.

"Reiner … mati kau. Hari ini."

* * *

"Di mana Reiner?" Bertholdt kembali menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut selama lebih dari lima kali. Dia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Jean dan Connie berkali-kali. "Hei, jawab aku! Aku menghubungi ponselnya tetapi tidak diangkat!"

"Bertholdt …"

Nada sendu itu keluar dari mulut Marco.

"Apa?"

"Aku—"

"Reiner dibunuh tadi malam. Aku diberitahu oleh tetangga—"

"Haha, bercandamu tidak lucu, Marco Bodt. Siapa pula tetangga di apartemen Reiner yang mengenal kau? Lagipula, mereka juga tidak akan mendapatkan nomormu."

"Tetangga itu sepupuku, dan dia tahu Reiner itu temanku—"

"Haha, lucu sekali. Mungkin jika dia sudah sampai di sini, akan kutendang bokongnya sampai dia mau mengutarakan hal yang jelas kenapa tidak mau mengangkat telepon dari aku."

"Bertholdt—"

"DIAM!"

Mereka semua menatap Bertholdt dengan ngeri. Bertholdt yang biasanya jarang mengutarakan amarahnya, sekarang membentak teman-temannya sendiri.

"Hei, kenapa teriak-teriak?" tanya Eren yang baru saja datang bersama Mikasa dan Armin. Mereka bertiga memang sering berangkat dan pulang bersama.

"Itu—"

Lidah Marco terasa kelu. Jean menatap Connie dan Connie menatap Marco. Mereka bertiga kebingungan.

"Oh iya, katanya Christa dan Mina tidak masuk hari ini," ujar Eren. "Aku diberitahu oleh sekretaris yang satunya lagi."

"Mau ngapain? Menangis di rumah sampai lima puluh galon?" Annie muncul entah dari mana. Nadanya ketus sekali.

"Annie, bicaramu itu—"

"Berisik, Marco. Mana Reiner? Kemarin dia meminjam catatan matematikaku dan belum dikembalikan olehnya. Aku harus mengerjakan pr untuk besok."

"Nah, Annie, kau juga mencari Reiner, 'kan?" Bertholdt tersenyum riang sambil memukul pundak Annie pelan. "Ayo kita cari bersama."

"Aku malas mencarinya. Bentar lagi dia juga datang," sahut Annie datar. Bertholdt langsung melotot kepadanya.

"Annie—" Marco baru saja mau bicara, tapi kakinya diinjak oleh Bertholdt. "Jangan beritahukan yang tidak-tidak kepadanya, Marco." Marco mengerang kesakitan dan hanya (bisa) mengangguk pelan. Connie dan Jean angkat bahu. Eren, Mikasa, dan Armin yang tidak tahu menahu soal ada apa menatap mereka satu persatu dengan heran.

"Ano—" akhirnya Armin memutuskan untuk bicara. "Kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Jean, Connie, tumben kalian tidak banyak bicara hari ini—"

"HAHAHA!" Tawa Jean menggelegar. "HARI INI KITA AKAN BERSENANG-SENANG, IYA, 'KAN?! KITA AKAN TUNGGU REINER DATANG …"

Suaranya mengecil.

"Menunggu Reiner datang," tegas Bertholdt.

Tapi sampai bel berbunyi, yang ditunggu tidak datang. Yang datang hanyalah sebuah pengumuman tentang kematian seorang Reiner Braun.

Kelas 9F menjadi kacau.

Akhirnya Irvine mencoba untuk berdiskusi dengan rekan kerjanya yang lain, untuk memberitahukan ke seluruh siswa di sekolah ini—Sina High School.

Kejadian ini menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan—dan tentu saja, banyak perkara. Banyak masalah. Dan banyak misteri yang harus dipecahkan karena kasus ini.

Reaksi Bertholdt adalah diam dan tidak berbicara seharian penuh. Annie pun tidak beda jauh—yeah, mereka bertiga memang lumayan dekat. Annie yang biasanya berkomentar pedas sekarang hanya mengangguk atau menggeleng, seperti tidak peduli sama sekali.

Sebenarnya, siapa? Ada apa? Dan … Mengapa?

* * *

Seminggu kemudian, korban yang tadinya empat bertambah menjadi sebelas. Sebelas siswa-siswi dari kelas 9F, Sina High School, dibunuh oleh seseorang yang belum diketahui sampai sekarang.

Akhirnya, pihak sekolah memutuskan untuk memberitahukan hal itu kepada murid yang lain.

Armin yang tadinya tidak mau memberitahukan pendapatnya dengan alasan lupa, sekarang akhirnya mau memberitahukan pendapatnya kepada teman-temannya—yang masih 'lolos' sampai tahap ini. Eren, Mikasa, Bertholdt, Marco, Connie, Jean, Annie, Christa dan Mina.

Armin menarik nafas sebentar, menatap teman-temannya satu persatu, lalu akhirnya mulai bicara.

"Jadi, menurutku—"

Armin menghela nafas lagi. "Si pembunuh membunuh korban dari abjad terakhir. Dan dia membunuh secara acak, biasanya berkisar satu hari – tiga hari. Dia juga membunuh pada malam hari. Tetapi, dalam satu hari dia bisa membunuh lebih dari satu orang. Contohnya pada kasus Niken dan Nana."

Seperti ada lampu yang menyala di atas kepala mereka masing-masing.

"Benar juga …" bisik Eren penuh semangat. "Dia membunuh dari abjad terakhir. Kenapa tidak pernah terpikir hal seperti itu?"

"Dan memang pembunuh itu tidak membunuh secara teratur," gumam Jean. Yang lain mengangguk-angguk.

"Berarti—" Bertholdt berhenti sebentar dan mulai berpikir. Seminggu setelah kepergian Reiner entah kenapa membuat dia menjadi bisa berpikir jernih. "Kalau tidak salah, korban yang kemarin di kelas kita …"

Serentak semua kepala yang berada di situ menoleh ke arah Marco, Mikasa, dan Mina. Teman-teman mereka yang berawalan huruf M—sepertinya tidak ada lagi di kelas ini. Connie langsung menciut.

"Jangan sampai! Astaga, kalian bertiga?!"

Mina _shock_, Marco diam, tapi Mikasa berbicara.

"Jika dia memang menyerang kita bertiga sekaligus, sebaiknya Mina menginap di rumahku dan Marco di rumah Jean atau siapalah. Saling melindungi."

"Mikasa, aku akan menginap di rumahmu juga hari ini," ujar Eren mantap. "Kalau perlu, Marco di rumah Mikasa saja sekalian."

Mikasa langsung menendang Eren.

"AW!"

"Kau bodoh, Eren Jaeger. Aku tidak mau kau ikut-ikutan kepelikan masalah ini. Cukup aku saja—jika memang harus menjadi korban."

Yang lain kembali diam.

"Kalau kalian semua mau—" Annie sekarang yang berbicara. "Kita semua menginap di satu tempat, untuk melindungi mereka bertiga, bagaimana?"

"Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri!" seru Marco. "Aku tidak lemah!"

"Marco, kami bukannya tidak memercayaimu. Tapi korban laki-laki yang lebih kuat darimu saja ada. Reiner …"

"Aku setuju denganmu, Annie," tukas Christa. "Kita selalu bersama-sama saja. Kalau perlu kita menyewa suatu tempat untuk berlindung sampai semua ini selesai."

"Tidak akan bisa. Kita berbeda _gender_ dan akan susah mengaturnya."

"Bukankah itu malah lebih baik?"

"AAAAH! CUKUUUUP!"

Beberapa kepala menoleh ke arah mereka yang amat sangat berisik, tapi diabaikan oleh mereka. Suara Eren yang berteriak memang terkadang mengerikan.

"Kita menabung mulai dari sekarang," ujarnya setelah ditepuk pundaknya oleh Mikasa. "Kalau kita bisa mendapatkan penghasilan untuk menyewa dua kontrakan kecil-kecilan, kita bisa pakai untuk perempuan dan laki-laki, tapi harus bersebelahan. Dan jangan lupa alat komunikasi agar bisa terus berhubungan. Kalau kita beruntung, pembunuh itu tidak menyerang mereka bertiga hari ini."

"Kau mau mendapatkan uang darimana, Eren?" tanya Jean. "Kita masih anak SMP, astaga! Seandainya dapat pun tidak akan mendapatkan yang cukup untuk membeli dua buah kontrakan."

"Bagaimana dengan apartemen Reiner?" usul Connie.

.

.

.

"KAU GILA!" jerit Bertholdt dan Jean bersamaan. "Mana mungkin! Kau itu … astaga! Kau tidak takut apa? ITU LOKASI PEMBUNUHAN!"

Kelas 9F adalah kelas paling berisik sekarang.

"Aku hanya memberi usul—" sungut Connie. Dia diam dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, siapa yang punya usul?"

"Siapa yang rumahnya paling berdekatan satu sama lain?" kali ini suara yang muncul dari bibir pemuda berambut pirang, Armin.

"Tidak ada. Jarak rumahku dan Mikasa saja dua belas rumah," jawab Eren.

"Hmm …"

Mereka semua berpikir lagi. Untuk menyelamatkan diri sendiri dan semuanya. Untuk mencari solusi terbaik. Untuk—

"Ah, sudahlah." Mikasa menoleh ke arah Marco dan Mina. "Kalian berdua menginap di rumahku saja. Aku bisa bela diri dan sedikit bermain pedang. Aku juga punya satu kamar kosong—untuk kau, Marco. Mina bisa tidur bersamaku."

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Marco masih keras kepala. "Aku laki-laki, dan aku tidak mungkin dilindungi oleh seorang perempuan, Mikasa."

"Terserah kau kalau maunya begitu."

"Mikasa!" jerit Eren di telinga Mikasa. "Kau itu tega sekali, sih?"

"Itu 'kan dia yang mau, bukan aku yang tidak mengajaknya. Mina, kau mau mengambil apa lagi di rumahmu nanti?"

Mina menggeleng takut-takut. Dia benar-benar khawatir kalau dia yang dibunuh hari ini.

"Baiklah. Sudah diputuskan."

Mikasa melenggang pergi dari sana sambil membawa sejuta kecemasan dan kekhawatiran di dalam dirinya, meskipun tidak dia sebutkan terang-terangan tadi.

"Mikasa, hei—tunggu!"

* * *

"Mina, mau tidur bersamaku atau tidur sendiri di kamar yang kosong?" tanya Mikasa setelah sudah sekitar pukul sepuluh malam. "Tapi sebaiknya kau tidur bersamaku saja."

"A—ah, iya," sahut Mina gelagapan. Dia tidak begitu dekat dengan Mikasa dan tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa.

Mikasa mematikan lampu dan naik ke kasur, begitu juga Mina. Suasana menjadi canggung. Hanya terdengar suara-suara binatang kecil di rumah itu—atau tikus, entahlah. Juga terdengar suara derik pintu serta deru kendaraan yang masih lewat. Oh, jangan lupakan binatang malam yang berada di luar.

"Mikasa, kau tinggal sendirian?"

"Iya."

"Kau tidak takut?"

"Aku sudah belajar bela diri dan sedikit berlatih pedang."

Mina lupa kalau Mikasa sudah menjabarkan hal itu tadi di sekolah. Dia mengangguk dalam kegelapan dan mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. Sudah malam. Apakah dia dan Mikasa akan dibunuh hari ini? Ah ya, dan juga Marco.

Tunggu, kalau Mikasa tidak salah ingat, tadi dia mendengar suara derik pintu—

"Mikasa—"

"Apa lagi Mina?"

Tidak—bukan. Itu bukan suara Mina. Mikasa membelalakkan kedua matanya dan segera menyalakan lampu meja yang berada di dekatnya sebagai penerangan. Entah kenapa, dia merasakan kasurnya sedikit basah dan—

—bau anyir darah.

Mikasa melompat menjauh dari kasur itu dan membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Mina. Sudah kaku, dingin, dan dibanjiri darah. Mikasa membalikkan tubuh Mina dan menatap satu koyakan di perut gadis tak bersalah itu.

"Sialan," desis Mikasa. "KELUAR KAU!"

"—mati kau. Hari ini."

Mikasa merasakan pisau yang sudah menembus kulit punggungnya, tapi dia segera menggenggam kuat-kuat lengan itu dan balik badan.

"Kau—"

"MATI!"

**.xOx.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**A/N: 1****st**** fic in this fandom. Chapter dua akan diupdate cepat, soalnya mau cepat-cepat diselesaikan XD **

**Btw, Niken & Nana hanya OC.**

**Mind to Review? :D**


End file.
